


news

by watanukitty



Series: in any version of reality [4]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, technically the mokona are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: Kimihiro receives an acceptance letter on his 11th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr

It was a happy, happy day. He practically took the path home at a run, excited to show off the birthday gift he got from Himawari-chan. Not even the fact that that stupid Doumeki got him one as well is gonna dampen his mood.

It was his birthday, he hasn't seen any spirits the entire time, and of course, his darling Himawari greeted him with that sweet, sweet smile.

It would have been perfect, if it wasn't for an odd tawny owl that crash landed on his head.

 ＊＊＊

 The next thing Kimihiro knew is that is he's flailing about just outside his front door, prying off a seething, grumbling ball of feathers from his head. The door to their massive Victorian style home opened and a delicate hand reached out, grabbing the owl and giving Kimihiro the gulp of air that he's been trying to catch for the past five minutes.

"What do you have here, Kimi-kun?" his mother asked, inspecting the owl now perched calmly on her hand. He was about to shout an answer when she noticed an envelope on the floor, adorned with a red wax seal on its front flap, with neat, cursive writing at the back.

Kimihiro watched as her eyebrows disappeared beneath her perfectly trimmed bangs and her lips curved into that dangerous smirk that he and his father feared. Her red eyes glinted with equal parts mirth and mischief.

He felt his sweat turning into beads.

"Clow!" Yuuko called behind her. "We got mail!"

＊＊＊

His eyes darted between his parents. He doesn't know what that letter is about, but they seemed positively delighted about it. Finally, his father finished preparing the tea, and fixed him with that trademark, sagely look.

Kimihiro steeled himself for what he was about to say.

"You're a wizard, Kimihiro."

That was...unexpected.

"Eh?"

"And you've just been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" His mother added."That's in Scotland."

"EHHHHH?"

"We'll start from the beginning," Clow said. "Your mother and I, we're magic users too."

"What?" Kimihiro gaped.

Yuuko shrugged from her seat. "Oh, Kimi-kun. You can see spirits. Magic really isn't that hard of a stretch," she murmured, waving her hand dismissively.

"Your mother and I, we're the best in the field, in fact," his father said, beaming. Yuuko rolled her eyes. "She's the one and only Dimension Witch, and me, well," he trailed. "I am just simply...The Best."

His mother rolled her eyes even harder.

"Oh, the things we could do, my son. Why, I could tell you about that time when we--"

"Clow," his mother warned, voice low. His father seemed to have remembered himself and nodded, adjusting his glasses as he leaned back into his seat.

"Well it's true," Yuuko confirmed, her expression straight but her eyes warm. "We are magic practitioners, and we've been around for...quite some time now."

Kimihiro's brain began short circuiting. Magic. His parents. His parents using magic.

How the hell has the world managed to stay intact?

"And it didn't occur to you to--I don't know--TELL ME?!"

Yuuko shrugged again. "We've been waiting for the right time. And now that this letter arrived, well. Certainly as good a time as any."

That did him in. Kimihiro jumped from his seat and started pacing, yelling, waving his long limbs in the air. He yelled about his life, this new knowledge, his parents being alcoholic, secretive, manipulative--

And finally he calmed down. His parents, as always, were wholly unperturbed by the whole episode.

Looking at them again and realizing how very little he knew about them, he asked them the first thing that came to mind.

"Just how old are you guys anyway?"

Clow and Yuuko could only smirk to that.

＊＊＊

He had a week to decide, but ultimately decided to opt out. His life was here, in a Japan, and he felt, no matter how unsettling the idea seemed, that his parents could handle teaching him the ways of magic.

He wouldn't be so calm now if he knew his mother would be the one to oversee his training.

They sat down for supper, as any normal family would. As normal as they could get, anyway. Now that the secret was out, his parents aren't holding anything back. Especially his father. Magic was everywhere, and he only later realized that it's been there all along. Now he only has to make room for his schedule to listen to his father's lectures on magic theory and his retelling of his escapades.

Kimihiro sighed internally. Magic, at the very least, explained the insane amount of weirdness his family possessed.

Everything was going to be a lot more exciting (and terrifying) from now on.

＊＊＊

"I think that went well," Clow told his wife, running his fingers down the dark cascades of her hair. Yuuko only looked at him and batted away his hand with her hair brush, smirking as he pouted.

"Even without your vision or mine," Yuuko began, resuming her task of combing her hair for the night, "I could tell he wouldn't accept. He values the people he has here too much."

Clow simply nodded. "Still, it would have been nice to have a reason to visit Hogsmeade," he said, mostly to himself.

"We could always arrange a brief exchange program," Yuuko suggested, smiling a conspiring smile at Clow through her vanity mirror. He chuckled and bent down, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her waist. Yuuko hummed at his touch, and reached up to rest the palm of her hand against his cheek.

"Maybe not until the twins are old enough to travel," Clow murmured, softly caressing his wife's abdomen. Yuuko hummed again in agreement, and for a moment they looked at themselves in the mirror, with Clow hugging her from behind and their arms entangled with each other. She let her eyes wander over Clow's visage on the mirror--the black hair, the deep blue eyes. Their new son would undoubtedly look like him. Again. She just hoped her little boy would be spared the poor eyesight that her eldest also inherited--her Sight hasn't let her reach that far yet.

Her baby daughter would take after her, at least.

"How do you think he'd react to the news?" she asked Clow, laughter in her voice.

"Kimihiro?" Clow replied, breaking out of his own reverie. "Oh, he would, what do they call it these days? Ah, _freak out._ "

"We won't hear the end of it for days," Yuuko added.

"Weeks even," Clow agreed.

They laughed in unison, already having fleeting visions of their son twirling and flailing. He would come into terms with being a brother. Eventually.

"I can't wait to tell him."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is? But Clow and Yuuko parenting YES.
> 
> Also JK Rowling has confirmed a wizarding school in Japan after this fic was written. Maybe Watanuki can go there instead.


End file.
